


love you loving me

by constellatory



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Public Makeouts, Total Fluff, a couple of dorks being really dorky about each other, gross cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellatory/pseuds/constellatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which dumb teenage boys discover the answer to a question neither of them was actually asking: "Is it possible to get off on the mere idea that this person really loves me?" Embarrassment, stockroom makeouts, and more embarrassment ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you loving me

The room was lit in shades of gold, the late afternoon sun dripping in through the windows like warm honey. Low music was playing, courtesy of Yu’s little-used music player over in the corner; mostly, that was just cover for their voices, murmurs and sighs and the kind of dirty talk that tended to make Yosuke laugh. They weren’t really listening to it, though Yosuke had picked the music, had specifically burned the CD just for this occasion. Yu had teased him mercilessly when they kissed, suggesting names for the tracks with his lips on Yosuke’s jaw and clavicle and shivering stomach, utterly unabashed double entendres, until Yosuke had kicked the heel of his palm into his partner’s forehead and demanded he cut it out. Tumbling dramatically onto his back, Yu had declared he was down for the count and forced Yosuke to chase him if he wanted anything more.

Yosuke’s groans of irritation had melted into quiet moans of approval on his tongue, and Yu chased them with his mouth. The same gentle breeze from his open window that tossed his curtains and made the sunlight swing dizzily and dapple across the room kept their heated bodies cool. It was warm in here. Even without any blankets or sheets draped over them and with no clothing left between, Yu felt like he was burning up. Yosuke had driven the heels of his palms into the futon on either side of his shoulders and was thrusting against him slowly, slick with lotion and addled with lust, mouthing at the column of his throat. Yu just breathed. Breathed steam and Yosuke’s name and shivered when he heard his own echoed back. His fingers traced a character against the ridges of Yosuke’s spine, the simple elegant swoop for _person_ , as he spread his legs wider and hissed his way through the stretch and burn in his inner thighs. His fingers hesitated on two more strokes, his syrupy mind wanting to turn _person_ into something more, but Yosuke arched his back and kissed him just as he started to draw.

“Love you,” Yu whispered when they broke apart.

Yosuke paused, halting in his movements to press their foreheads together and pant against Yu’s lips.

“H–Hey...”

Yu curled a leg over Yosuke’s back and bucked up into him, sliding their hips together as he gasped, “love you, love you...” It was a prayer, a litany, nothing he could help. The words he said instead of cursing or swearing to God. _Love you._

It took Yosuke’s teeth sinking into the column of his throat for him to realize that Yosuke had abruptly come, messily, all over his stomach. That groan was Yosuke’s, too, loud and long and very guilty.

Guilty, probably, because Yu was still hard. Both boys took a second to register this fact, staring down between their bodies and then up at each other’s faces, before Yosuke was collapsing. He draped himself artlessly over Yu’s leg and a piece of his torso so he could bury his face in the pillow Yu was lying on, radiating mortification so strongly that Yu started to laugh.

“Snaw fnny!”

Yu only laughed harder, his whole body shaking with the force of it. Yosuke didn’t lift his head, but he did try harder to enunciate through a faceful of pillow.

“It’s not funny!”

“That’s not– I’m not laughing at you, Yosuke,” Yu said kindly, rubbing his boyfriend’s back in gentle circles. He was still hard, and they were both very naked, and the absurdity of this situation was threatening to make him burst out laughing again at any second.

“Then why are you laughing?” Yosuke had tilted his head just enough to peek one eye in Yu’s direction, and his face was a blotchy, horrible red. Overcome by a surge of affection, Yu snuck in and pressed a kiss to Yosuke’s temple.

“Because you think there’s something to feel bad about. There isn’t,” Yu clarified gently, wriggling out from beneath Yosuke and sitting up after a moment. He reached out for the box of tissues he’d stationed near the head of the futon before they started to clean off the drying mess on his stomach, glancing idly around the room. He had sweatpants in here somewhere...

Yosuke stayed where he was, face down, for all appearances dead of embarrassment. Yu gently tugged the futon covers up over his waist before standing and moving over towards his drawers, rifling through them until he found a pair of old gray sweatpants he could tug on. It would take some ... arranging, but this way he could sneak out to the bathroom and finish up. His uncle and cousin were downstairs, but it was better safe than sorry.

“Partner...”

Yu paused in his adjustments, turning around now that the sweatpants were on. Yosuke was sitting up, blankets pooled in his lap, with the most painfully contrite look Yu had ever seen on his face.

“... sorry about that.”

If Yu didn’t leave now, all he was going to do was go back over there and kiss him and they’d start this all over again. With one corner of his mouth twitching upwards, Yu stopped with his hand on the door.

“Well, at least it’s reassuring to know I’m a powerful lover.”

He ducked out into the hallway before a pillow could collide with the place his head had been.

“You know what? Stay gone, dammit!”

* * *

It took some convincing to get Yosuke to try again. “Convincing” took the form of a week’s worth of gentle wheedling, promises that it would be fine and that Yu _really_ hadn’t been laughing at him. A heated makeout session in the stockroom at Junes on Friday afternoon left them both panting and Yosuke swearing quietly with his face pressed into Yu’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe I let you do this,” Yosuke groaned, his fingers flexing on Yu’s forearms.

“I can. Isn’t this the fifth time we’ve done this in here?”

“... you’ve _seriously_ been counting?” He sounded so aggrieved that the _what’s wrong with you?_ came implied.

“You’re not really going to pretend you’re not interested in how many times we’ve gotten away with this, are you?”

Yosuke pulled away just enough to stare at Yu, trying and failing to frown his way past the blush creeping up his cheekbones.

“When you say it like that, it just makes me think we _really_ shouldn’t be making a habit out of it.”

All he did was huff when Yu kissed him on the nose, and finally agree to come over the following night.

It took still further coaxing to get Yosuke to unwind even when he did. Not that he was an unwilling participant, but he was nervous and a little jumpy, quick to laugh awkwardly and unusually uncertain about what to do with his hands. So Yu made a game of teasing him slowly. Of drawing him in and tracing kisses up his throat and then, impossibly, getting distracted by the show they’d left playing on the TV. Of working his shirt off and easing him back on the couch before suddenly remembering a story from earlier that day he wanted to share and launching right into it, impervious to Yosuke staring up at him incredulously. Of getting shoved up against the back of the couch and straddled so Yosuke could kiss him, instead, only to stop him by dancing light fingers up his exposed ribcage and making him wheeze with angry laughter.

By the end of it all Yosuke was so worked up he’d entirely forgotten to be self-conscious.

They stumbled over to the futon and tumbled onto it gasping and grasping, clothing disappearing piece by hurried piece. Afternoon had faded away into evening, and wisps of twilight whispered against the walls, blending orange and purple across the planes of their skin. Tangled together, molded against each other, Yu found his mind slipping away again into a haze made only of Yosuke’s heat and breathing sighs. An encouraging groan was his reward for taking charge and pressing Yosuke down with his body. Groans turned into keens and cries that he swallowed with his mouth when he grasped them both in one hand, rolling his body in sinuous, needy waves. Yosuke tangled his legs with Yu’s. Yosuke hitched a heel over Yu’s lower back. Yosuke spread himself wide and clung to Yu with blind, seeking fingers. Yu welcomed it all with nothings whispered in Yosuke’s ear that weren’t sweet so much as raunchy, delighting in the laughs and bucking hips that resulted.

It was when those three words tumbled from Yu’s lips, sincere and innocent yet charged with open lust, that Yosuke gave a full body shiver, wrapping all of his limbs around the body on top of him.

“This is what I was picturing last night,” Yosuke gasped, wide eyes staring up at the ceiling before he scrunched them shut and twisted his neck to hide his face in Yu’s hair. “Just this– _you,_ saying that...”

“What...” Yu leaned up just enough to gaze down at Yosuke in awe. He stilled his hand, letting only his thumb drift over skin slick with pre-cum and lotion, earning a soft whine and an embarrassed squirm.

“It,” he paused, licking his lips, “it’s really...” His face flushed deeper, crimson from more than just exertion and arousal, and Yu couldn’t stop staring.

“Aw, man, don’t make me say it...”

“I love you,” Yu replied, and pulled in a breath that made his lungs shudder when Yosuke _groaned._

“A-Again?” Yosuke’s voice was small, bordering on shy, but carried with it clear undertones of eagerness and need.

Without another word Yu bent his head down and bit at Yosuke’s jaw, bucking his hips and pumping them hard together once, twice, three times before his orgasm crashed into him with such force he had to choke back a cry. The stars behind his eyes burned away the mental picture of Yosuke sprawled out, clothes in disarray, stroking himself slowly and moaning as he replayed the words _I love you_ in his head. His strength gone, Yu sighed out slow and collapsed half-sprawled across his boyfriend. The parallel that Yosuke had fallen apart in this exact same way a week prior was not lost on him.

Both boys took a second to register two facts, as they stared down Yosuke’s body and then up at each other: 1) this time, Yu had come early, and 2) Yosuke was still hard.

Yu’s fumbling attempts to explain himself were drowned out under Yosuke’s loud laughter. Mortified, but too satisfied and jelly-like to move, Yu simply hid his face in the pillow beside Yosuke’s head and grumbled incoherently.

“Partner... did you just get off to the idea of me jacking off _while_ we were having sex?”

Yu’s answering grunt sounded like _nnghhn._

“Holy shit,” Yosuke wheezed, laughing so hard he was curling up slightly beneath Yu. “Well, now I _definitely_ feel better about last week.”

“You’re still...” Yu mumbled, picking up his head just enough to glance at Yosuke out of the corner of his eye.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yosuke said magnanimously, beginning the process of wriggling out from under the dead weight of his boyfriend. “I’ll just take care of it–”

“No.” Yu latched onto him just before he could retreat, hooking an ankle over his leg and an arm over his chest, tucking his face into Yosuke’s neck.

“What–”

“ _I love you._ ”

Yu’s hand was back on him, moving in long, firm strokes which he timed to coincide with each new murmur of adoration. _I love you, I need you, Yosuke, I love you so much._

“Sh-Shit,” Yosuke gasped, bucking so hard up into Yu’s hand that his hips left the futon.

Yosuke’s mouth was hot and insistent on his as he, too, tumbled over the edge.

* * *

“You know, I think it’s romantic that we get off on how much we love each other.”

“Ugh... dude, that’s... that’s really sappy.”

“So?”

“... yeah, whatever,” Yosuke mumbled, hiding a goofy grin in the column of Yu’s throat while Yu simply laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually meant to be a fill for Souyo Week 2016, and I just took forever to finish it. Born out of a conversation with a friend in which we discussed these losers being so into each other that... yeah. It was too cute not to write.
> 
> The character Yu drew was 人, and he intended to turn it into 夫, which means _husband_.
> 
> As always, feel free to say hi to me over on my [tumblr](http://thievishly.tumblr.com/).


End file.
